This invention relates to improvements in and relating to plastics materials and more particularly but not exclusively to plastics films having cloth-like properties or characteristics so as to be suitable for use in disposable diapers for example.
Such films preferably have a matt appearance i.e. have a low surface gloss and a low tensile modulus or stiffness and for simplicity are referred to hereinafter as "films of the type described".
Typically, such films will therefore have a very "soft" feel and without, or with minimal, noise or "crinkle" which is typical of most plastics films.
Various prior art films have sought to achieve such characteristics. In New Zealand Patent Specification No. 225905 for example a microbubbled polymeric web is achieved by the application of a liquid onto a web of polymeric film to deform it. The resultant pattern of microbubbled surface aberrations results in a substantial lack of any rustling noises.
Other prior art techniques have utilised embossing to provide a textile like pattern, such as in New Zealand patent specification No. 226036 or have utilised fillers, such as calcium carbonate, as in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,602.
These prior arts techniques all suffer from various disadvantages in respect of the degree to which the desired properties are achieved or the time or complexity in making such films.
When such films are used for products such as disposable diapers, it has been found that the adhesion of the diaper tapes can be inadequate.
Also, with the use of fillers or embossing it has been found that this tends to reduce the tensile strength of the film so as to require the use of a relatively thick film.
It is an object of the present invention in its various embodiments to provide a plastics material and/or a method of making same which will avoid or obviate disadvantages in the prior art films or methods of making same to the present time or which at least will provide the public with a useful alternative.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.